thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sci-Twi
Sci-Twi (also known as "Twilight Sparkle") is Twilight's human counterpart, who serves as an deuteragonist alongside Sunset Shimmer in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. ''She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Crystal Prep Academy, and the owner of Spike the Dog. She is named '''Sci-Twi' in some merchandise and other depictions. Her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle, appears as an antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. From Legend of Everfree onwards, she is one of the main protagonists in the Equestria Girls franchise. Depiction in Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits, piecing together strange events occurring at Canterlot High School and talking to her dog Spike. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset Shimmer's friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the Games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games for Crystal Prep. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous creature obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her pony counterpart. In the film's alternate ending, Twilight stays at Crystal Prep, and she and Spike are on much friendlier terms with the Shadowbolts. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Twilight appears as the primary central character of the fourth Equestria Girls film. Suffering from anxieties and recurring nightmares, she fears her evil Midnight Sparkle alter ego will one day return and take over her body, her friends serve as steady moral support. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight goes with her Canterlot High friends to Camp Everfree, where she is paired up with Sunset Shimmer in the Sapphire Tent and develops a crush on camp co-director Timber Spruce. While at the camp, Twilight's magic undergoes a transformation, and develops the ability to levitate and telekinetically move objects. Throughout the film, Twilight struggles to confront the dark magic inside her, and she believes she is responsible for several magic disturbances around camp. However, these are later revealed to be Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy's doing. With the help of her friends, Twilight overcomes her fears and proves to be the key in defeating Gloriosa. She also helps organize the fundraiser to save Camp Everfree from closing and becomes considerably close to Timber Spruce, accepting a date from him in the end. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Twilight helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Twilight helps Rarity sneak into Crystal Prep Academy to directly confront them. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Twilight accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, expressing an interest in seeing the detailed movie props made by A. K. Yearling. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as the Masked Matter-Horn. In the end, Twilight plays a central detective-like role in exposing Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Twilight becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Twilight and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Twilight, as well as Sunset and Starlight, is especially forgiving of Juniper, having previously been corrupted by magic in Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the music video Mad Twience, Twilight portrays a mad scientist building an android mate for Spike. She is also a primary focus in Monday Blues, where she and Sunset Shimmer try to get to school through the pouring rain. In Epic Fails, she recalls her most embarrassing moment of performing a chemistry experiment that explodes in her face. In Good Vibes, she works at an electronics store and uses her powers to fix DJ Pon-3's turntable after Bulk Biceps helps her with a heavy load of boxes. She has supporting or minor roles in Pet Project, Subs Rock, Leaping Off the Page, and Get the Show on the Road. In The Canterlot Movie Club, she appears on the poster of the Daring Do movie. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending She is a main focus helping her friends study for their final exams in The Finals Countdown, going on a date with Timber Spruce in Star Crossed, looking after Principal Celestia's garden in My Little Shop of Horrors, and dreading leaving school in The Last Day of School. In Queen of Clubs, Twilight appears in the CHS chemistry, wig, and robotics clubs. She is also a main focus in the beach shorts X Marks the Spot, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, The Salty Sails, and Friendship Math, and has supporting or minor roles in School of Rock, A Fine Line, Overpowered, Road Trippin, Super Squad Goals, Outtakes, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. She briefly appears in Reboxing with Spike!, outraged that Spike used her credit card to buy some very expensive pet products. In Street Magic with Trixie!, she secretly helps Trixie with her show by levitating all of her magic supplies to impress the audience. She is a main focus in Twilight Under the Stars, in which she attends the Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social where Timber Spruce and Pinkie Pie help her talk to her favorite scientist, Rosette Nebula. She makes supporting or minor appearances in Schedule Swap, Five Stars, FOMO, I'm on a Yacht, Run to Break Free, Festival Filters, and Festival Looks. In the Choose Your Own Ending shorts, Twilight is cast as Selfie Soot's mother in the school play. She is the main focus of Text Support and Stressed in Show, and she is one of three possible endings in Best Trends Forever, All the World's Off Stage, and Opening Night. She also makes minor appearances in Fluttershy's Butterflies, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, and Happily Ever After Party. In the second season, Twilight is a main focus in The Road Less Scheduled, where she follows a friend's agenda at the Starswirled Music Festival after her own gets destroyed. She is a possible ending in Inclement Leather and makes supporting appearances in Wake-Up! and Lost and Pound. She is also mentioned in Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone. Consequently, her only remaining memory of Sunset is when she yelled at her during the Friendship Games. Her regard for Sunset gets worse when Sunset accidentally destroys the selfie drone she built and she and her friends accordingly act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, she and her friends use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school’s memories. They later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Twilight and her friends go to the Equestria Land theme park, where Rarity gets a job as the fashion designer for Vignette Valencia's grand opening light parade, and her and her friends' band get booked as the parade's headlining act. While exploring the park, Twilight and Sunset play Flim and Flam's rigged ring toss game. As with most of her other friends, Twilight gets transported into an empty white room at the park by Vignette's enchanted smartphone, but Applejack and Rarity help them escape. Twilight and her friends eventually defeat Vignette by destroying her phone, and they take their place as the parade's headliner. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Twilight organizes a cruise trip for herself and her friends to celebrate spring break, but the trip is soured by Rainbow Dash's obsession with fighting Equestrian magic. When Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow discover a second portal to Equestria on an island in the middle of the ocean, she goes through, transforms into a glasses-wearing unicorn, and meets her Equestrian princess counterpart again. The three borrow the Staff of Sacanas from the princess and use it to dispel a magical thunderstorm born from the Storm King's magic. Twilight acknowledges her and her friends' new roles as superheroes, and they use their powers to save the ship's passengers when it starts to sink. Difference between her and her Equestrian counterpart Before Twilight Sparkle plays an important role in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, her pony counterpart had transformed into a teenage girl when she entered the human world twice during the first and second movie to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are several difference between the two Twilights: * Pony Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only five days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings after six moons, while Sci-Twi attends Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. Later Sci-Twi is now a full time student at Canterlot High. * Sci-Twi wears her hair in a bun and later a high ponytail, while Princess Twilight wears her hair straight (due to matching the hairstyle and other things of her respective appearance). * Princess Twilight never wears black glasses, unlike human Twilight (due to matching her respective overall appearance). * Unlike her pony counterpart due to being a princess and gaining respect from everypony/everybody in both the human world and Equestria, the human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at Crystal Prep. * Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being shy at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance aren't count as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she is a princess. * When visiting CHS, Sci-Twi is shown to focus more on the strange event to ever pay attention to Flash Sentry, a boy that Twilight have a crush on in the human world. But it would soon change once Sci-Twi started to get along with him. But both human and pony counterparts of Twilight Sparkle are awkward, clumsy, and very smart at science and believe in magic. Princess Twilight would be like Sci-Twi if she never understand the magic of friendship in Equestria. In Friendship Games, Sci-Twi have decided to transfer to Canterlot High to befriend the Rainbooms so she can create harmony for the two worlds and learn about the Rainbooms' magic. But both Twilights ended up encounter each other at the very end of the third movie, which Princess Twilight comment that is the second strangest. Trivia * Sci-Twi meets Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. * Sci-Twi is good friends with Thomas since she's Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart who is also Thomas' true love. Gallery Sci-Twi_unicorn_form_ID_EGSB.png|Sci-Twi as a unicorn in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Midnight_Sparkle_ID_EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle meets Sci-Twi.JPG|Sci-Twi meets Twilight Sparkle Twilight_Sparkle_ponied_up_ID_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_pajamas_ID_EG4.png|Sci-Twi in her pajamas 092b2aac3f231e93a5c48d929854c55c.png|Twilight Sparkle from Equestria (left), the real human Twilight Sparkle (right). Friendship_Games_Crystal_Prep_Twilight_Sparkle_artwork.png|Sci-Twi's Crystal Prep uniform Twilight_Sparkle_(Sci-Twi)_ID_EGS1.png|Sci-Twi's second outfit Twilight_Sparkle_Camp_Everfree_outfit_ID_EG4 (1).png Twilight_Sparkle_Crystal_Wings_form_ID_EG4.png|Sci-Twi in her Crystal Guardian form Twilight_Sparkle_as_Selfie_Soot's_mother_ID_CYOE9.png|Sci Twi as Selfie Soot's mother Twilight_Sparkle_swimsuit_ID_EGFF.png|Sci-Twi in her swimsuit Twilight_Sparkle_Friendship_Power_ID_EGFF.png|Sci-Twi's New Form from Forgotten Friendship Twilight_Sparkle_cruise_wear_ID_EGSB.png|Sci-Twi in her cruise wear Twilight_Sparkle_cruise_concert_wear_ID_EGSB.png|Sci-Twi in her cruise concert wear Twilight_thinking_with_Spike_barking_in_the_background_EG2.png|Human Twilight in Rainbow Rocks. Twilight_happily_petting_Spike_EG3.png|Human Twilight in Friendship Games. Sci-Twi's_bed_floating_EG4.png|Twilight Sparkle gains the ability of telekinesis. Cinch_singing__to_find_a_student_that's_like_you__EG3.png|Sci-Twi with Principal Cinch The_Shadowbolts_competitors_EG3.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png|Sci-Twi with The Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer and Spike the Dog Twilight_Sparkle_smiles_and_blushes_at_Timber_Spruce_EGDS7.png|Sci-Twi with Timber Spruce Sunset offering more tickets to Sci-Twi.JPG|Sci-Twi with Sunset Shimmer Twilight__it's_a_nervous_habit__EG3.png Sunset_and_Twilight_screaming_with_fear_EG4.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_Spike_in_her_arms_EG4.png|Sci-Twi with her dog, Spike Twilight_Sparkle__overpowered_by_a_magic__EGS3.png Sunset__they're_back_home_waiting_for_us__EGSB.png Twilight and Sunset suspicious of Vignette EGROF.png Twilight crosses her arms at Rainbow EGSB.png Twilight_puts_her_hand_on_Sunset's_hand_EGSB.png Twilight_Sparkle__we're_your_friends__EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle glaring at Wallflower EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle smiling at Sunset EGSB.png Pony_Sci-Twi_shrieking_with_horror_EGSB.png|Sci-Twi yelling at being transformed into a pony Category:Villains Category:Counterparts Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Corrupted characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Misfits Category:Former villains Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Forgivers Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Wondercolts Category:Girlfriends Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Purple Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Ingenue Category:Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Humans